Who Ever Said Cats and Dog Don't Get Along?
by BabyzBlueAngel
Summary: Inuyasha is heart broken to fine Kagome's lifeless body...but it is not what it seems and kagome's spirit only switched bodys *Inu/Kagome*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Inuyasha cast " Who Ever Said Cats and Dogs Don't Get Along?"  
  
Prologue  
It was not to long after the Shikon no Tama was complete. Naraku was finally Miroku and Sango finally expressed their feelings towards each other. They were Snuggling by the fire. Shippou was sleeping by Kagome who was feeling real dizzy and sick. She decided that a nice cool bath in the near by springs would help. Kagome grabbed her towel out her bag and headed out the door.  
" Inuyasha I am going to cool off at the springs. Be back in a while." she said dizzily  
  
"I don't think that is a good idea Kagome. It's to lat-"  
In mid sentence the door closing cut him of. // Feh like I care // But the truth was he really did care. In fact he loved her. He wanted her to be his mate but was afraid of being turned down. Not to mention he would be lonely with out her. // My Kagome // with that in his mind a tired hanyou drifted in to a deep, peaceful sleep.  
  
" Huff.huff " // I don't think I can make I . I feel so sick // Kagome thought to her self, feeling her fever rise. Before she knew it she fell unconscious a few feet away from the spring. When Kagome awoke she found her self in a cool room with an elder priestess hovering over her.  
  
" Wha . w-were a-am I?" Kagome huffed out.  
  
" Shh. Ye child must not speak." The priestess said in a gentle and calm voice " But u mustn't worry I shall heal ye" Kagome nodded unknowing what awaited her.  
"Now listen closely child. Ye body is dieing were as your spirit, being a Miko is never ending." She paused. "There is one that is the opposite and since a body can't live with out a spirit I can transfer your spirit into that body. She is about your age so everything will be fine. This can save you are you willing?"  
Kagome yet again nodded not understanding what the Priestess said. The priestess said a few chants and a golden light encircled Kagome.  
"Before I forget child . I must warn you at first you will have no memories. But please don't worry they will return sooner or later." Finally understanding what she said she grabbed the priestess's arm  
"Wait! I-Inuyasha. I-I must tell him how I feel about him!" It took most of Kagome's energy to say that.  
  
"Do not worry child. this cannot affect a entwined lover's fate. You will meet each other again" The priestess smiled as the light completely covered Kagome.  
  
Kagome felt a warm, cozy feeling engulf her. All the pain was gone now.  
"Thank you" Kagome with those words she was gone //Inuyasha// 


	2. Chapter 1

"Who Ever Said Cat's and Dogs Don't Get Along"  
  
~*~ Chapter 1~*~  
It had been 2 ½ weeks after Kagome was found dead. Inuyasha heart was torn yet again. He let his guard down only to find another love that left him.// Never again// he vowed. "Never again will I allow my self to fall in love" The cold chilling, wind blew in his face and rustled the leaves of the god's tree, which he had not moved from for the past 4 days. Just staring at the well. from which he thought had brought him the best thing in the word // Kagome// He prayed that she would come out of it with a beautiful smile on her face. For he still wasn't ready to accept her death.  
  
"Inuyasha. Inuyasha Kaede left before this happened and Sango, Shippou and I are going to inform her" Miroku called staring into the branches of the tree.  
"Do as you please Miroku" Inuyasha said with hurt in his voice. And with that The 3 left to find Kaede who was gone on account to a mysterious plague that had swept the near by village.  
Inuyasha had to get away from it all. He jumped down from the god's tree and started walking. He had to get away from at the memories. He was now alone. He was always alone before Kagome came .. It didn't matter anymore she was gone. He sat down by a tree. He started to drift into sleep but before he could his ears twitched. It was some kind of splashing noise. When he thought about it he had drifted farther way than he thought. He wasn't in his forest anymore. He decided to investigate the noise.  
  
As Inuyasha walked farther into the unknown forest he came upon a woman. She was bathing in the near by spring. She was still hard to make out from the distance so he moved in closer. She seemed to look somewhat about his age.  
"WHA!! K-KAGOME?!" 


End file.
